poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Laugh Floor/Reuniting with Boo
This is the scene where Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. see a boy sleeping in his bedroom. We hear a door being open and a shadow moves across his bed. Mike rises and the boy wakes up to see Mike and gasps. Mike was about to do something when... Mike Wazowski: on a microphone Hey, is this thing on? Hello? Testing. Testing. boy turns on his lamp Mike Wazowski: Hey, good evening. How are you? How are you. Nice to see you. I tell you, it's good to be here in... your room. Where you from? silence Mike Wazowski: Never mind. You're in kindergarten, right? Oh, I love kindergarten. Best three years of my life.. Of my life. But, I love sports. Dodgeball was the best. Oh yeah. I'm the fastest one out there. Course I was the ball. But, I.. was the ball. See? All right. stands up and eats Pinkipoo and the microphone. The gurgling is hared getting louder then... Mike Wazowski: Ah.. burp and the Mike and Pinkipoo comes out Ha? Pinkipoo: Mike's microphone and his scepter in another Ta-da! boy laughs Mike Wazowski: Thanks a lot. I'll be here all week. Remember to tip your waitresses. leave the room and see the laugh gadge is full Matau T. Monkey: Nice one, Pink. You got the hang of being a comedy dummy. Pinkipoo: I know, being in Mike's mouth as an act felt weird. Sulley: And Great job, Mikey. You filled your board on the first kid of the day. Mike Wazowski: Not bad, huh? You know, ONLY SOMEBODY with PERFECT comidic timing COULD PRODUCE THIS MUCH ENERGY in one shot. Sulley: UH-HUH, and the fact that laughter IS ten times more powerful then SCREAM had NOTHING to do with it. Ryan F-Freeman: And Pinkie, I know if one of my friends Milly is okay. Is she a human or a kitsune? Pinkipoo: She's half human, half kitsune. Celia: Oh, Googley Bear. Come here you. Pinkipoo: Oh, hi Celia. Mike Wazowski: SCHMOOPSIE-POO! Evil Rianna: Pinkipoo. him You are so brave with defeating Randall for Boo. Celia: Googley... Mike Bertram T. Monkey: Guess Megatron won't trouble us anytime soon, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Megatron (TFP)'s arm That's the movie Megatron, you're talking about. Bertram T. Monkey: Potato, tomato. Gloriosa got her powers under control and I will protect you from any villain as your bodyguard and Megatron would grind those who apose us under his big metal heel. Megatron (TFP): Bertram, we can both be her bodyguard. Celia: her snakes from kissing Mike Stop, stop. Michael you are such a charmer. Pinkipoo: I've heard you brought the magazine. Celia: They just delivered a whole box. Matau T. Monkey: Let's see it. chuckles Mike and Sulley made the cover. Mike Wazowski: the box and sees himself and Sulley on the cover, shocked I don't believe it. Celia: Googley Bear. Mike Wazowski: I'm on the cover of A MAGAZINE! OW! Pinkipoo: I'm in there too! blue monster puts fake joke teeth in his mouth and walks through a door. Fungus walks past and puts on joke glasses Fungus: Oh, this is great! Bile comes out a door as a laugh canister fills up. He takes a toy out of his butt and chucks a football in the air and catches it. Sulley and the others watch all the monsters laughing and having fun together Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Looks like Megatron won't have a monster world powered by scream and now it's it powered by laughs. smile suddenly fades which the gang notices Pinkipoo: Sulley, are you alright? Mike Wazowski: Hey, Sulley. was startled by Pinkipoo and Mike Sulley: Oh, hey, guys. How's... Mike: Listen to us, have you got a minute? There's something we wanna show you. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Close your eyes and follow us. Evil Anna: No peeking. let him into the training room Evil Ryan: Come on, this way. Sulley: Guys... Evil Anna: Follow our voices like Ryan sings let it go. Okay... stop. Matau T. Monkey: You can open your eyes. opens his eyes and to his surprise and shock, the gang and Mike have rebuilt Boo's door Ryan and the gang: Surprise! Sulley: Guys. Is that...? Thomas: Yep. Boo's door. We rebuilt it so you could see her again. Matau T. Monkey: Mike's sorry it took so long. Jessie Primefan: That was a lot of wood to go through. Mike Wazowski: You know, it only works if you have every piece. slots the last piece, which he taped to his clipboard, into the door and the red spot lights up. Sulley stares at it for a moment before turning the knob and opening it. The lights are on it Boo's bedroom as Sulley peeks in Sulley: Boo? Boo: off-screen Kitty. smiles and goes in. The others watch and wait Liam: Can you see her? exits and in his hand is an 8 year old Boo Pinkipoo: You've really grown. And you're wearing the... Boo: Yokai Watch, I know. Odette: Boo. You can talk. Boo: Yup, I grew big, and I have more medals thanks to Pinkipoo. Pinkipoo: What medals have you acquired? shows him Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Boo, you still remember me? Boo: Of course I do, I never forgotten all of you, not once, not ever, I missed you all. Bertram T. Monkey: That’s Great. You know us better then Master Xehanort. Madam Magianort: I think that is nice for this one. Pinkipoo: Hey, Boo. Boo: Yeah? Pinkipoo: Ever since Randall and Waternoose were gone, Sulley has changed the Scare Floor to the Laugh Floor. Madam Magianort: Not only that, Kitty became the new CEO of this company. Boo: Amazing. Sulley I'm proud of you, Kitty. Or should I say "Sulley". Pinkipoo: Boo just said your name. Boo: It's like my parents told me. You learn as you grow. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. I guess that is new. Boo: Yeah. I know, Crash. You and Techno-kid could see this. calls a Yo-kai to reveal Happycane Happycane: Hi, Pinkipoo. Boo: This is Happycane, she's from the Heartful Tribe, she has a very sweet personality, and is known to help people overcome problems with her kind words. Pinkipoo: Yes, I know. She and I are close friends. Sci-Ryan: Well, I am amazed, Boo. And I know you would do well in the finale of the company play called.. Umm... Ryan F-Freeman: Put that thing back where it came from or so help me? Sci-Ryan: That's the one. Pinkipoo: Hey, Boo, if you have an item called Red Hibiscus, she can evolve into a Yo-kai called Starrycane. Boo: Yeah. Thanks for the reminder. Anyway, I would be honored to be in the play. Happycane: I'll take part of it too, if ya let me. Matau T. Monkey: Sure. Why not. And Master Ryan could sing on stage. Ryan F-Freeman: And I feel a song coming on. Pinkipoo: Me too. song If I Didn't Have You starts playing Sulley: If I were a rich man~ Ryan F-Freeman: With a million or two~ Liam: I'd live in a penthouse~ Mike and Sonata: In a Room with a view~ Happycane: Mike: No way. Pinkipoo: It could happen. Sci-Ryan: Those dreams do come true~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan